


Monsterfuckers

by Starstruck0rMetal



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Frank Iero, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Freaky Frank, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, a little bit of crack!fic, as a treat, even if its kinda bad, of sorts, this is for all my monsterfuckers out there, we deserve the representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal
Summary: Frank's life had never been this perfect before, his boyfriend is amazing, their new apartment is everything they'd dreamed of, what could Gerard possibly want to tell him that could ruin this for them?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Monsterfuckers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balquida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balquida/gifts).



> when bae is a monsterfucker but so are you so you write them a fic based on a comic they shared

"Frankie, we need to talk."

Frank's heart skipped a beat at the words. Those are never the words you want your to hear from your partner, usually it meant trouble, which was concerning to Frank, seeing as him and Gerard haven't really had any problems, their relationship wasn't very rocky, and they got settled down a lot easier than most of his friends. They were happy and in love, their scuffles were shallow and resolved themselves pretty quickly, which meant this had to be something big. Gerard's a pretty straightforward guy.

"Babe? What is it?" Frank asked the moment they got settled on the couch in their shared living room, grabbing Gerard's hand with both of his. Frowns gracing both of their faces.

"Please don't worry," Gerard said immediately, "this is pretty big, but I need you to know that I still love you, even if your opinion of me might change... I just need to be honest with you, I don't think I can hide this for much longer..."

"Gee, you're kinda scaring me." Frank told him, every word coming out of Gerard's mouth felt like lead pumped inside his heart. His brain conjured up the worst scenarios. Could Gerard really have been cheating this whole time?..

"I'm sorry, Frankie. I know I should've told you long before but I've been so scared of what you might think... I don't think it's fair of me to hide it, though."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work through it, right?" Frank's voice shook, but he wanted to convince himself that it couldn't be that bad, he didn't want to imagine the heaviness of the heartbreak that would follow if Gerard was really to break up with him, but they'd just moved in together, why would he choose to do it now?

"I don't know, baby. This is... kind of permanent... there's no changing it... I don't want you to hate me but if you never wanted to see me again I-" Gerard's eyes welled up, which was how Frank knew if he'd cheated, at least he was regretting it... 

"Please just spit it out, you're really scaring me, Gerard, what is it?!"

"I'm a werewolf." Gerard breathed out, eyes closed and hands clutching onto Frank's for dear life.

Silence.

"What?" Frank asked after a beat.

"I- I'm a werewolf, Frankie. Every full moon I-"

"I know what a werewolf is, Gerard." Frank interrupted, head swimming.

"I couldn't hide this anymore... last time you almost caught me and I've been... I've been thinking about this so hard..." Gerard tried to explain but Frank's determined gaze stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you not believe me?"

"Well, no, and if you wanted to fuck with me before dropping a bomb now's your chance, Gee, because I don't appreciate being jerked around." Frank's voice came out bitter and sad. 

Gerard just dropped his head and released Frank's hands from his grip, before cupping his cheek.

"Please, just don't hate me." He said before leveling his eyes with Frank's once more, but this time, they were glowing amber.

Frank’s head jerked back in shock, eyes growing wide for a second before he felt himself relax, releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"You're a werewolf?" He asked with a small voice.

"Yeah, Frankie. I'm sorry, I really am, I should've said so-"

"That's hot."

Gerard let the words linger in the air before asking

"What?"

"Is that it? How many times a month do you turn?" Frank's mouth seemed to move on its own accord as his body drew closer to Gerard's, form no longer rigid.

"I... a couple times... Frankie, don't you get it? I'm a monster, I-"

He got cut off when Frank slid onto his lap, mouth hot against his own and two hands around his throat. Gerard responded with an immediate kiss, but his eyes stayed open in confusion for a moment as he tried to mumble out the last of his complaints before Frank ground down onto his dick, clearly aroused.

"Do you, like," Frank breathed out in between kisses as he took off his t-shirt and started on Gerard's buttons. "Turn into like... a wolf or are you like... a lycan?"

Gerard's mind was already hazy with Frank's writhing body above him, no one could ever turn him on as quickly as Frank, even with the moon half-full.

"I guess it depends on how much I let go..." Frank moaned and ground down harder onto Gerard's clothed erection, his hands clutching the back of their couch behind Gerard's head. "Frank, this is serious." He tried to argue, "Frank, I could hurt you, don't you..."

"Do you love me?" Frank asked, ceasing action for a moment.

"What? Of course I do, more than anything, I-"

"Then you won't. Fuck, that's so hot." He continued his attack on Gerard's lips, his hands making their way through Gerard's hair and pushing it back as he unzipped his pants and sucked on Gerard's tongue. It seemed like Gerard gave up on his monologue — which was pretty rare, for the sake of burying his hands inside Frank's pants, squeezing his buttocks and grinding back against him.

Frank was elated, not to mention relieved. Gerard always had a flair for the dramatic but fuck, he really made Frank worry this time. A werewolf — fuck, even the thought made Frank's dick twitch. He couldn't believe his luck.

"You fucking- ohh... just like that, baby..." Frank vocalized as Gerard bit down onto his neck, teeth clearly pointier than usual.

"I can't believe you're into this." He mumbled against Frank's skin as he licked a strip to his jaw, catching his mouth in a kiss once more.

Frank's eyes sparkled as he separated their lips, giving him a final smooch before lowering himself onto the floor, between Gerard's spread legs.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, I thought you were breaking up with me." He accused Gerard.

"I thought _you_ were gonna break up with _me_!"

"Don't you _know_ me?!" He asked, shushing Gerard when he opened his mouth to answer and diving into work.

He pulled Gerard's dick out, giving it a broad lick and briefly dipping his tongue into the slit, earning himself a moan, before he dribbled some spit onto the head, spreading it with his lips as he sucked the member into his mouth. Gerard's body was incredibly responsive to him, immediately twitching and hardening further when Frank bobbed his head. He loved the guy. It's not even just the werewolf thing, really... maybe just a little, but he was so caring and kind and talented and loving, Frank felt a smile creeping onto his face — or he would've, if his mouth hadn't been full of Gerard's thick cock. The size just another quality of his that Frank loved so much.

"Lift." He instructed, pulling off for a second. Gerard complied immediately, lifting his thighs and letting Frank pull off the tight jeans, pooling them between Gerard's feet and dropping kisses onto his thick, pale thighs, biting down on the insides because he couldn't help it when they were _so_ soft and Gerard moaned so sweetly.

"Frankie..."

"A fucking werewolf." Frank mumbled, wonderingly, right onto the tip of Gerard's cock, his breath making Gerard shudder and whine.

Frank went back to sucking, sloppy tongue brushing Gerard's balls every time he took it deep enough to make himself gag, his hands holding onto Gerard's thighs as the brunette kept the top of Frank's fauxhawk in a tight grip, the other hand around Frank's cheek, feeling himself going in and out of the boy's mouth.

A particularly deep bob made Frank tear up, but he couldn't bring himself to care, his teeth grazed Gerard's shaft and made him hiss, moreso in pleasure, since he was _also_ a giant freak who enjoyed some pain. Frank couldn't believe Gerard thought he'd be against his wolfish nature, almost in defiance he gave a final, deep suck to his cock before pulling off and sitting back, getting some air back into his lungs.

Gerard kept hold of his hair, looking at Frank's flushed face with his own, cheeks blazing and sweat sticking his hair to his forehead.

Frank got up with his wobbly knees, shucking off his sweatpants and stumbling onto Gerard's lap, trying his hardest not to injure either of their genitals, grabbing Gerard's face and meeting him in a sloppy kiss, letting Gerard taste himself as he arranged them to his liking.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Gerard panted into his mouth, "we need-"

"It's fine, we've done it before,” Frank’s voice came out hoarse as _hell_ “come on, need you inside, Gee..."

And Gerard was only one half-man, he grabbed Frank's hips as the younger lowered himself onto Gerard’s throbbing erection, guiding it inside ever so gently. It wasn’t the first time they’ve done it, really, but it’s always better to be safe than sorry, even if Frank’s kink for taking it up the ass was beyond any reason. He allowed Gerard’s tight grip on his thighs, but kept a hand on his chest, pressing him onto the couch and letting him know who’s really in charge.

After Frank was done with the initial penetration and made sure there was no sharp pain, he took a moment to relax, sliding a hand to cup Gerard’s cheek and meet him in a tender kiss as his hips started rolling gently over his boyfriend’s lap. Gerard’s arms snaked up his torso, complying with his movements and returning his kisses enthusiastically, trying his hardest not to snap and fuck into the tight heat as he really wanted to do, but he knew Frank would make it worth his while if he waited, and gentle sex wasn’t very present in their bedroom. Not that he’d ever complain about it, especially so close to the full moon, but it always made him feel tingly in his belly to have a romantic encounter, especially with a man of his dreams, who was willing to work with Gerard’s overloaded brain and frustrating art blocks, not to mention the fact that he turned into an animal every month.

Actually, Frank was way too enthusiastic about Gerard turning into an animal every month. The little fucker.

“Gee, what are you thinking about?” Snapped him out of his thoughts, “Come back, Gee… That’s it, come on. Fuck me.” Gerard grunted and grabbed Frank by his hair again, the other hand on his hips as he let his thighs snap up to meet the younger’s pace. Frank’s hips rolled back and forth so beautifully it mesmerized Gerard, and the feel of him clenching around his dick was irreplaceable, the short, painted fingernails dug into his shoulders with a sharp pain that was gone the moment he let up, the moment Gerard could get a good thrust in, right over Frank’s sweet spot, making his body twitch and his lips hang open in a wet, pink circle.

“Gee…” Frank moaned, slowing down his movement,

“Frankie?”

“Gee… talk to me…”

“Uhh… babe, you’re so hot, come on, I’m almost there…”

“What do you-” Frank cut himself off as he gave Gerard a punctuating roll of his hips, making both of them moan. “What do you look like when you... Y’know…”

“What?” Gerard was dumbfounded. “When I what?”

“Turn.”

“Frankie…”

“Tell me, please, please, ple…”

Gerard shut him up with a snap of his hips, his orgasm drawing closer with every thrust, and the dirty talk Frank was clearly after didn’t exactly flag his erection down…

“Big.”

“Dark”

He described himself, “Really fucking strong and fast.” he demonstrated by a series of deep, fast thrusts that went straight to Frank’s prostate, his hand flew to his own dick as his other hand found itself tangled in Gerard’s hair, tugging and pulling him into a kiss as his ass took the pounding of his life, pulling away only to stick his fingers in Gerard’s mouth, who gladly took the time to suck on each and every finger, even lick the palm of Frank’s hand when the younger blatantly covered his mouth, smearing Gerard’s own spit onto his pretty, blushing face, before using the same hand to jack off, the spit making the slide easier to savor as Gerard’s dick got a world class level of stimulation buried deep in Frank’s ass.

“I’d totally fuck you as a wolf” Frank panted out, smiling, in Gerard’s ear, the visual coming so fast to the both of them, that it took them both over the edge. Their groans reverberated in the empty room as they came almost at the same time. Frank came so hard some of it landed on Gerard’s lip, which was impressive even by their standards. His kinks would be discussed later, though.

In the end they ended up laying on the couch, Frank’s leaky, sore asshole resting on Gerard’s abdomen as they cuddled, coming down from their highs.

“You’re really not mad?” Gerard breathed out, his anxiety was overridden by lust, but by then the haze had lifted, leaving a small tinge of worry at the bottom of his stomach, what if Frank’s reaction was just a parting gift?

“Gerard,” Frank’s voice was tired and heavy, but still carrying a loving tone. “There’s nothing for me to be mad about, I guess if you _want_ me to be, I can be mad about you not telling me sooner but… Honestly I feel like all the media we’ve ever consumed has been getting us ready for this exact moment, you know?” Gerard instantly noticed the signs of him getting carried away, since it was usually him on the opposite end of this conversation. “It’s always hard to tell someone your secret, like, I wouldn't be bummed if someone didn't tell me they're gay until they felt safe enough to do so, you told me when you were ready and I appreciate it… and it so happened that your secret is kinda hot.”

“Frankie…” Gerard rolled his eyes, the blush dusting his cheeks betraying his annoyed facade. 

“Well sue me, you’re dating a monsterfucker. I literally have a wolf tattooed on my arm, man." He laughed, "What did you think I’d say? “Get out of my life?” That’s ridiculous, Gee, we just moved in together,” Frank bumped his knee into Gerard’s belly, “I’m here to stay, and I love you, and you love me. And you’ve been managing your… Moons?" He paused before getting a hesitant nod from Gerard, "Just fine, since you’ve hid 8 of them from me so far, so…I don’t know what to tell you, babe. I’m not letting you go just because you happen to be a supernatural creature. It’s actually the opposite.” 

“The opposite?” Gerard giggled against Frank’s hair. “What does that even mean?”

Their eyes locked and a blissful silence fell over them, eyes and smiles soft, even as Frank felt a drop of Gerard’s semen leak onto his abdomen.

Frank snapped out of it the moment an interesting thought intruded his brain, though.

“-Wait, do you have a knot?”

“Frank, no-”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for using "releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding" I don't do it on purpose
> 
> p.s while not exactly unrealistic, no prep and spit as lube isn't for everyone, so don't take this too seriously. just in general, don't take fanfiction porn too seriously.


End file.
